


Five rules of life with Lord Sesshomaru

by jajafilm



Category: Inuyasha - Fandom
Genre: Funny, List, life with Lord Sesshomaru, life with demon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 06:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4776497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jajafilm/pseuds/jajafilm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>List, which was written by Rin and Jaken. :-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five rules of life with Lord Sesshomaru

**Author's Note:**

> Just such a small ff "blooper". I have long wanted to write Inuyasha fanfiction with Lord Sesshomaru and Rin, But somehow I had no inspiration and even now it wasn't something big. I wanted something beautiful with voltage, danger of life and love, but somehow it just didn't work and then I get a list, which was written by Rin and Jaken. Hopefully you enjoy a bit of fun. :-)

# Five rules of life with Lord Sesshomaru

 

  1. _Keep respect for the Lord Sesshomaru. (Jaken)_

  2. _Do everything_ _ **into the dots without unnecessary questions**_ _, as Lord commanded you. (Jaken and_ _ **Rin** )_

  3. If possible, try to take care of ourselves. (Jaken and **Rin** )

  4. **_Don't complain, giving thanks (Rin)_**

  5. **_In all circumstances give a clear smile, if it a little goes (Rin)_**




 


End file.
